The Loyola Urinary Education and REsearch Collaborative (LEUREC) is an established multidisciplinary research team consisting of clinicians, molecular biologists, and computational scientists that work closely in the area of urinary health, with special expertise in the female urinary microbiome (FUM) and its interactions with female urothelial function. The major scientific focus of this P20 application is the relationship of the FUM to the adjacent vaginal and perineal microbiomes, associations of these pelvic floor microbiomes with urinary symptoms and clinical outcomes, and initiation of a urologic microbiome database designed to benefit the entire urologic research community. The educational focus is to cross-train undergraduates, medical and graduate students, clinicians, basic scientists, bioinformaticians and biostatisticians in the emerging field of urinary microbiomics. By beginning exploration into the origins of the FUM, and by identifying associations between the different pelvic floor microbiomes and urinary symptoms and clinical outcomes, we expect the proposed study will impact broad areas of urinary research, especially urinary incontinence, but also urinary tract infection and urinary pain disorders. The intent is to advance prevention, clinical diagnosis and treatment.